The Logical Listener Season One
by Samantha West-Croft
Summary: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. Snake Eyes x OC, Renegades 'verse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, and Sakura Rose.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 1

Sarah stood in the airport waiting for someone to get her. Her daughter was lying on the bags that they had packed. She then saw the familiar face of Shana O'Hara and Snake Eyes. He wasn't showing his face of course, but she knew the mask from anywhere. She thought about picking up her daughter then changed her mind. Softly she spoke saying: "It's good to see you two. Jane sounded so scared."

"It's good to see you too Sarah." Shana hugged Sarah the looked at the blonde little girl lying on the bags. She had a doll tucked under one arm and a thumb in her mouth. "Who's the kid?"

"My daughter," Sarah responded, earning a worried glance by Shana. "Don't worry, I know who the father is."

"Good, but does he know?" Shana didn't understand why the woman in front of her was so calm.

"No, but that's because it was…erm. Never mind let's just get going please?" She knelt down and tried to wake her daughter up. "Sakura, you need to get up."

Sakura, a blonde haired blue eyed little girl, looked at her mother and started to rub her eyes. "Mom, can't I sleep for five more minutes?"

"Once we get to the car you can." Sarah started to pick her up when Snake Eyes knelt next to her.

Sakura stared intently at the strangely dressed man.

Snake Eyes noticed the girl looking at him with curiosity he then turned his attention to Sarah. 'I'll carry her, you're tired.'

Sarah had forgotten he had learned ASL to speak with Jane and herself. They had learned it growing up because of their mother being partially deaf. 'Thank you.' she signed back. "Sakura, this is Snake Eyes, he's a good friend. He's offered to carry you to the car."

Sakura held her arms out sleepily and stared at the man.

Snake Eyes picked the girl up and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. She instantly rested her cheek against his shoulder and he could hear her making soft cooing sounds.

"You're kidding me, she fell asleep." Sarah rolled her eyes and picked up the two bags that she had gotten. "Did you drive here or take the plane?"

"We drove here." Shana answered. At that Sarah answered: "Good, she'll sleep the whole way." Sarah followed them to the car. She felt so ashamed about some things, things she had been keeping secret for so long. She had known that someday she might have to tell Sakura's father, but now she had to face the facts. There was eventually going to be no avoiding it.

Sakura was far too sneaky and far too quiet for a normal four year old girl. She also had a habit of falling into trouble where ever they were.

Snake Eyes had noticed that the girl in his arms looked like Sarah, but he also knew that there was something else about the girl. She had blonde hair, Sarah had black, and she also had a darker skin tone than Sarah. That could be because of Sarah's mother, but he wasn't sure that was it.

Sarah got into the vehicle and held her arms out so that Snake Eyes could pass Sakura to her but Snake Eyes had walked to the other side and got in beside her. Sakura's arms were locked around his neck and he turned to look at her.

"Sorry," Sarah said while running a finger down Sakura's arm and the girl instantly let go. She crawled off Snake Eyes' lap and sat between Sarah and him. Sarah buckled her daughter in and pulled the girl close so that she could fall asleep against her. Sarah noticed that a blonde haired man was sitting in front of her as Scarlett got in to drive. The man was sound asleep.

Snake Eyes closed his eyes and thought about resting when the girl was suddenly leaning against him. He looked at Sarah and she looked just as shocked and perplexed as he was. With a shrug Snake Eyes went back to his resting. He wanted to know why the girl seemed so familiar, and he knew it wasn't because he knew Sarah, it was something else.

Sarah shook her head and leaned against her window. It was easier for her to fall asleep knowing that Sakura was now safe.

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaawwww. i just love sakura...she's such a sweety. i don't really care for Sarah, surprise! r&r. If you have not read The Demon Rose or The Amethyst Stone do read, otherwise you might get a little lost from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 2

Sarah woke up when someone walked into her quarters. She didn't' remember getting there but maybe someone had carried her. Sakura was curled up against her. Sarah got off the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Before her stood Snake Eyes. She kenw it was him even in the dark of the room. He always had this calm manor that no one else had towards her. She got up and tilted her head sideways a little. "What is it Snake Eyes?"

He motioned for her to follow him. She did. As she walked out into the hallway she rubbed her eyes again. It was bright in the hallway and her eyes were used to the darkness of her room. The hallway was practically empty, not normal for a military base. "Snake Eyes, what's going on?"

Snake Eyes locked the door to her quarters and held a finger to his mouth. Her eyes widened and she glanced around fearfully. Around other people she wouldn't act afraid, she kept herself seemingly under total logic, but it wasn't true. She was a woman of emotion just like her sister, and she knew when it was appropriate to express emotion.

Snake Eyes saw the fear creep into Sarah's eyes and he shook his head. 'I just don't want people to hear what needs to be said.' He signed.

"What do you mean?" Sarah stammered as he grabbed her arm and walked with her. She didn't know where they were going but once he shoved her through a set of swinging doors she knew that they were in the kitchen. "I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

'I need to know, how old is Sakura?'

Sarah tensed. "She's four years old,"

'How long ago did you leave me?'

Sarah's breath caught. He knew, he figured it out, "Five years ago, Snake Eyes, you have to understand I—"

'Sarah, why did you leave me?'

"I saw the way you looked at Shana; I knew you didn't love me like you loved her." Sarah choked the words out then looked away from him. "It was simple logic Snake Eyes, I didn't need my physics degree to know you loved her more than me."

Snake Eyes looked at the ground. So she had noticed. But how did Sakura fit into all of this. She looked like her mother, but she also looked so different. 'Who's her father?'

Sarah hopped onto the kitchen counter and let her long slender legs dangle off the edge. She was taller than her sister by a good six inches making her five foot eleven. She let out a sigh and looked at her dangling feet. The motion was simple, back and forth, calming and soothing. "I don't want to talk about it." She said coldly.

Snake Eyes put a hand under her chin and made her look up at him. 'Were you—'

Sarah gasped and shook her head furiously. "No, just it wasn't the best of circumstances."

'I'm sorry,' He slowly reached to touch her shoulder and she jerked away. 'Let me walk you back to your room.'

Sarah nodded her head and followed him back to where she had been sleeping. As she walked inside she saw Sakura sitting in a corner of the room with a blanket in one hand, teddy tucked under her arm and her thumb in her mouth. She had been crying. Sakura leaped out of her spot and flung her arms around Sarah's legs.

"Mommy leave me behind." Sakura said while choking on her tears.

Sarah knelt down and pulled her daughter into her arms. "No, I just went to go do something. I wanted you to rest up, so you grow up big and strong." Sarah rubbed her daughter's arms and smiled. She picked the four year old up and laid her on the bed. As she tucked her daughter in she noticed that Snake Eyes had followed her into the room. He was looking over the little girl. "Sakura, I want you to do something for me ok? Some of the team wants to take care of you when I'm busy working ok? I also want to know if you want to spend time with Grandpa Abernathy."

Sakura nodded her head solemnly. "Ok mommy."

"That's my girl, not afraid of anything." Sarah ran a hand through her daughter's soft silky blonde hair. Such beautiful hair and she knew where her daughter had gotten it. Sarah put Sakura's teddy bear on the pillow beside her. "And here's Mr. Teddy to sleep with you."

Sakura giggled before curling around the teddy bear. The soft fur it had instantly soothed her to sleep. Sarah let out a sigh and kissed her daughter's head. Snake Eyes started to leave when he glanced once again at Sarah. He noted that she was staring at him. 'I'm sorry. I should have seen you clearer.'

After Snake Eyes left her room and closed the door Sarah crawled back into bed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She nuzzled her daughter's hair and closed her eyes to hold back the forming tears. "Watashi no aisuru amai ko wa, itsuka anata gata wa shinri o shitte iru yo. Dare mo ga shinjitsu o shitte irudarou."i

* * *

><p>i Watashi no aisuru amai ko wa, itsuka anata gata wa shinri o shitte iru yo. Dare mo ga shinjitsu o shitte irudarou: My dear sweet child, someday you'll know the truth. Everyone will know the truth.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I used an online translator, actually any foreign language script you run across in my writing i used online translator. r&r, don't you think Sakura is soooooo cute? *overly sweet sickening voice*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 3

The beginning of a new day and Sarah quickly got her daughter ready to visit General Abernathy. She didn't know who would watch her after Sarah started working but she was willing to have the girl sit near where she worked and give her a book to read. Her daughter had pulled out a black outfit of hers and insisted on wearing it. The outfit was a pair of black boy cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt. She even wore a black bandanna to hold all her hair back. Sarah changed into her military green cargo pants and green t-shirt. She held her daughter's hand and they walked to the General's office.

Sarah knocked on the door and they heard "Go away". She nudged the door open and the General spun around with a furious look at suddenly faded when he saw them. "Sarah, and you must be Sakura, the two people I wanted to see."

"If you wanted to see us why did you tell us to go away?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice.

Sarah stared down at her daughter appalled but the General laughed. It was a good hearty laugh. He moved his chair so the girl had easy access to his open arms. "Come here Sakura; let me have a good look at you."

"Ok, that make sense, you do only have one eye."

Sarah let out a noise from her nose and she stared down at her daughter. The girl was treading thin ice; at least she would be if it had been Jane or herself. The General only laughed more. The girl walked over to the General's open arms and let him pick her up and put her on his lap.

"Bright kid you have here Sarah." Abernathy said. "Might I ask who her father is?"

"Sorry, it's top secret." Sarah said with a smirk that could rival her sisters.

"Mommy always says that, even to me. What does that mean?"

Abernathy let out a sigh and nodded his head. He loved his nieces, they both could be so coy and yet decisive. "It means that only people with her clearance can know." The General said wihle rubbing his great-nieces head.

"Oh, ok Grandpa." Sakura leaned against him and stared up at her mom with those bright blue eyes. "I didn't get anything to eat mommy."

"Sorry Sakura, I forgot." Sarah started to hold her hand out to the girl when the General stood up with her in his arms. "Oh, you're just getting spoiled Sakura. First Snake Eyes carries you the whole way here and now Grandpa Abernathy's going to carry you to breakfast."

Abernathy smiled warmly at his two nieces. He loved that Sarah was having Sakura call him Grandfather. He was the closest thing to a grandfather she was going to have. "That's right, she's my granddaughter and I get to spoil her all I want."

Sarah felt a tugging at her heart. She had started a new look on her uncle's life already. But maybe Jane had started it, there really wasn't any way of knowing for certain. "Uncle, how is Jane doing?"

"She's fine, she's left the military but she works a civilian contractor to the Joe's."

"That's nice, but you know what I mean."

He knew, but he didn't want the girl in his arms to know that her aunt was suffering from split personality disorder. "She's on vacation right now." He said, hoping Sarah understood what he meant.

"Ahh, a vacation sounds good for her. Was she injured at all on her last mission?"

"No, but she saved her teammates again."

"Good for her." They fell silent as they walked to the mess hall. As they walked in everyone looked at them.

"At ease gentlemen," the General said before setting the girl down and kneeling down so she could climb onto his back. He walked into the line and after getting the food he was carrying two trays. The lighter of the two was for the girl, who had wanted a banana, two eggs and orange juice. He had gotten more than she had but he was older, if that was any kind of excuse.

Sarah had grabbed a regular bowl of cereal and followed him to a table where a young woman sat with a clip board. Her hair was short and pulled back under a hat. The woman stood up and saluted the General. The general chuckled and nodded for her to sit down. He let Sakura climb off and sit beside him. "Lady Jaye, this is my niece Sarah and her daughter Sakura."

Lady Jaye couldn't tell that Sarah was Jane's little sister. They looked completely opposite. Jane had been dark brown tones of skin, hair and eyes. Sarah had light skin, black hair, and green eyes. "I didn't know you were Demon's sister, she didn't talk about you and you two look so different."

"We get that a lot." Sarah said trying to be factual. She didn't want anyone seeing her emotions except her uncle and Snake Eyes. They were the only ones she trusted to see her weaknesses. "Lady Jaye, is that a code name? Like Demon is for Jane?"

"Yeah, my real name is Alison Hart-Burnett. You got a code name too?"

"Listener, everyone in the Air Force Intelligence called me Listener because I could hear and translate radio chatter nonstop." Sarah smiled, maybe Lady Jaye was another person she could trust to see her emotions after all. Something about the woman said that she was safe enough. Just like Scarlett had been for a while.

* * *

><p>AN: Girl bonding time! awwwwwwwww. it's so beautiful. bleh. I'm a girl and i don't care about girl bonding time. trust me, the most with gb time i get is with my mom...once a year. anyways r&r please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 4

Lady Jaye was amused by Jane's little sister. The woman was completely different than her sister had been. She seemed more lady-like than Jane; she even seemed far more mature than Jane even though she was younger. "I have to ask, why did your sister never mention you to any of us?"

Sarah looked at Sakura and then at Lady Jaye. "My daughter, she wanted to protect my daughter. You see there was a point in time when I wound up in a Cobra Hospital when I was having Sakura. They kept me there five months after Sakura was born, said they had to run some tests on my blood work and everything like that."

"But it wasn't that?"

"No, that's what got my sister and Scarlett believing that Cobra wasn't as goodie-two-shoed as everyone thought. Well that and Mr. O'Hara for Scarlett, but she really didn't like what happened to me either." Sarah sat on the other side of her daughter and ran a hand through the girl's hair as she ate. "Alison, could you watch Sakura for a while, at least that's if you don't mind and the General is done watching her."

Abernathy put an arm around his great-niece's small slender shoulders and pulled her a little closer. "I will never be done spoiling her." He whispered so that only the five of them could hear.

Lady Jaye chuckled and nodded her head. "When the General feels he is done _spoiling_ her, I'll look after her."

Sakura was too busy piling food into her mouth to say anything. She loved the taste of the food, it was better than her mom's cooking. She heard someone say her name in a question and she looked up with large chipmunk like cheeks. "Mmm?" she mumbled through her food.

"Swallow Sakura," Sarah said while narrowing her eyes at her daughter to show disapproval.

Sakura grumbled and swallowed the food and looked at the people around her.

"How would you like to have lunch with me and some of the other Joe's?" Lady Jaye repeated as hse leaned forward to look at the girl better.

"Ok," Sakura picked up a chunk of banana. "Who are the Joe's?"

"A group of people," Abernathy said. "They are a team that works for me."

Sakura's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. After a few seconds passed she started bouncing a little. "Can I boss them around like you grandpa?"

Sarah bit her lip to hold back laughing. "No Sakura, they're older than you so if they tell you to do something and Lady Jaye agrees, I want you to do it. All right?"

The blonde's head bobbed up and down to show that she agreed with her mother. Finally she began shoving more food into her mouth until her tray was bare. Only the banana peel was left behind. "All done," the girl said while getting to her feet.

Lady Jaye watched as the General got to his feet and walked with his great-niece to dump their trays and leave. Sakura turned back and waved at them. Jaye waved back with a smile. "It's good to have a kid around the base; the men are watching their tongues a bit better."

"Oh, they don't really have to. She's heard every word possible at the Air Force base I worked at."

Scarlett walked up to the table and sat next to Lady Jaye. "I think it's sweet that they are being so considerate for the kid."

Sarah wanted to hate Scarlett but knew she couldn't. it wasn't her fault that her and Snake Eyes fell out. "Hello Shana," Sarah whispered while scooping the last bit of cereal into her mouth. "I think I should report for duty soon." Sarah got up, put away her tray and started to leave the mess.

Scarlett felt like something was wrong between her and Sarah and she wanted to know. Getting up to leave Scarlett saw Snake Eyes standing in the distance; she ignored him and continued after Sarah. "Sarah, what did I do wrong?"

Doubting she should tell Shana the truth, Sarah thought of a lie. "Nothing, I just really need to get to know some of the people I'm going to be working with." It was a logical lie she had come up with, and it was easy for Scarlett to believe.

"All right, but if you need to talk sometime, you know where to find me."

"All right, sounds good."

Scarlett knew there was something wrong but she didn't want to openly ask. Fear told her that asking would cause complications between her and Sarah.

Sarah didn't want to tell Shana the truth about what was bothering her. It wasn't really any of Shana's business and it was going to stay a secret.

…

Breaker watched Sarah Rose intently. She was as good as her older sister if not better at what she was doing. Analyzing clearly ran in their family, at least for the two sisters. He was interested in the fact that she was also listening to something with headphones. He started to ask when she yanked off the headphones and looked at him with a large grin. "What is it?" He asked.

"Breaker, I think I found something." Sarah said while handing him the headphones. Her excitement was clearer than day time. "Listen closely; make sure that you catch every sound that comes across the transmission."

Breaker put the headphones over his ears and watched as she flipped the switch. Suddenly a loud and irritating beeping clicked over the headphones. At first it was just an irritating noise, but a sudden pattern emerged from the beeps. "What is it?"

"I don't really know, maybe the transmission is streaming data." She started to type away on her computer and then began editing the audio. "This might take a while…but we might be onto something."

"Sounds good to me." He took the headphones off and watched the slightly older woman work away. He could learn a lot from her. But her logical manor made him a little worried. Most people weren't that logical, and they showed more emotion than she did.

* * *

><p>AN: Keep holding on in there, a few more chapters and you can get back to Demon Rose, trust me. it helps explain an angry middle of the night phone call that happens. anyway r&r please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 5

Days, Sarah had spent pouring over the audio and editing it. And slowly, the audio was unfolding. It was computer data, not audio, streaming over radio waves. At first she thought it was using Morse code, but that proved different. It was a series of data spun together so quickly that one had to slow the data stream down to even start cracking the codes. As she did so the computer started to upload the data. Breaker had been in bed at this hour, but she knew he would want a chance to hack the data and get to understanding it before anyone else did. Slowly Sarah got to her feet and went to find Breaker.

Snake Eyes had noticed Sarah wasn't in her quarters and Sakura was missing as well. He walked towards the area where all of the tech people were gathered. It was their office and he knew he stuck out like a sore thumb. But he didn't care. He wanted to know if Sarah was still on base or was out and about. She was under his protection, and the protection of his team. He saw Sarah jump to her feet and start running out of her cubical.

Sarah hurried past people to get to Breaker's quarters. Surely he wanted to know what she found out. Her excitement caused her to be blind to her surroundings and the people she passed by. Suddenly she ran into something and she staggered back. About to yell at the person Sarah noticed it was Snake Eyes and he had grabbed her shoulder to steady her. "Snake Eyes, its good to see you…but I'm in a hurry. I need to find Breaker."

He had seen her excited, yes, but it Snake Eyes had never seen her _this_ excited. 'All right, let me help you find his quarters.' He signed.

"Actually, Sakura is curled up asleep under my desk could you…uh…look after her?" Sarah had forgotten about her daughter for that split moment. How could she have forgotten about her daughter? It was wrong; it was a horrible thing for Sarah to do.

Gladly Snake Eyes walked back to Sarah's cubical and found a small foot sticking out from under the desk. He walked around and sat down in Sarah's chair. Knowingly the silent ninja knelt down, picked Sakura up, and held the girl in his lap. Instinctively he knew it was going to be a while until he could wake the girl up and take her back to her quarters.

Sarah rushed to Breaker's quarters and banged on the door several times until the young man opened the door and stared at her with tired eyes. "I've figured something out Breaker!" She said while trying to contain her excitement. "Come on get dressed, I've just got to show you!"

Breaker's eyes glazed over as he looked at the woman in front of him. While rubbing his eyes he asked: "What are you talking about?"

Finally regaining her composure Sarah smiled slightly and spoke slowly. "I've figured out what the audio was."

Surely enough Breaker woke up all the way and closed his quarter's door. He changed really fast and was out the door following Sarah back to her cubical. Sure he was sleepy but it wasn't half as bad as waiting until it was actually 0530 hours in the morning. 0500 wasn't that bad and it also wasn't that great. Once to her cubical he saw Snake Eyes getting to his feet holding the little girl. Sakura was fast asleep in his arms, much like the day that Sarah and Sakura had arrived at the Pit.

Snake Eyes tilted his head to one side and noticed how sloppily Breaker had gotten dressed. Apparently Sarah didn't care that she had woken the tech expert up at 0500 hours in the morning. He started to leave then watched Sarah pull one of the other chairs over to her cubical and sit Breaker down. She sat in her own and started typing. He listened to the strange noise that the speakers were putting out. At first he thought it was Morse code, but slowly it wasn't. He set the girl down on a small chair that had already been there and walked over to stand behind Sarah.

Sarah clicked a few more keystrokes and pressed F5. The audio turned off and instead a red Cobra symbol was on her screen. "I thought you would want to see this Breaker."

"You're right," he answered while leaning in to look at the screen closer. "Did we just hack into Cobra?"

"No, but we did receive one of their transmissions, remember?" Sarah turned to look at Breaker and remembered that she had woken him up early.

"Right, sorry, that's what the transmission was? How odd."

Snake Eyes felt like laughing, but he knew no sound would come out.

"It's a lot of data that belonged to Cobra; they sent it all via radio frequencies. I slowed and stretched the data stream until I got this information. However I need a computer hacker to get into the data. Apparently they have firewalls, security codes, and passwords that I don't know."

_Strange_, thought Snake Eyes, _she can normally hack anything if she wanted. Unless_…

"All right, let's see what I can do." Breaker said while cracking his knuckles. It was going to be a long time before either of them was finished with what they were doing.

* * *

><p>AN:Unless what you might ask...i don't know myself! muahahahahaha. Ok sleep deprived little brain get to the point. Please r&r, criticism is welcomed. Also i think i made it easy to know who Sakura's dad is so oopsy?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 6

Breaker began typing on the keyboard and noticed that Sarah was glancing at Snake Eyes and the little girl. "Go on, this could take a while." He whispered to her.

Standing up, Sarah stretched. She went over to Sakura and started to pick her up when Snake Eyes put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Snake Eyes picked Sakura up and motioned for Sarah to lead the way. He saw something run across her face. It was hard to tell if it was fear or surprise.

Sarah gulped and led the way to her and Sakura's quarters. Hopefully he wasn't onto something. What if he actually knew the truth? Would he be really mad at her to the point that he hated her? She watched him lay Sakura on the bed and he turned to look at her.

Curious he signed, 'What's wrong?'

"Nothing, I just…" _Tell him the truth_, part of her screamed. _Just tell him the truth and get it over with before you drag it out and he wants to kill you_.

_He wouldn't want that, would he_? She questioned herself.

_Maybe, but it's still best to tell him_.

'Snake Eyes, I need to tell you something.' She signed back while taking a step back. 'It's about Sakura.'

Snake Eyes stared at her, it must have been important for her to switch to ASL. Maybe she didn't want to wake Sakura up. 'I'm listening.'

Oh, dear God help me tell him. She prayed. Once Sarah had her voice she barely whispered: "She's your daughter."

Had Snake Eyes heard her right, Sakura was his daughter? I should have guessed, He thought bitterly to himself. She has the same hair color and same eyes as me. She even sneaks around a lot, how could I miss something like that? 'Why didn't you tell me?'

"I…I didn't want to. I can't explain it. Then Jane was thought dead for a while and only recently I found out she was alive. But I blamed you; I blamed you because you were on the mission with her. I knew you could protect her but you didn't. Don't you see what that does to a person?"

Oh how he wanted to speak, let her know how upset he was. 'I had a right to know.'

Her head hung down and she stared at the ground trying to imagine the hole she must be in. "I know, and I'm so sorry. If you want to take her away from me I won't stop you."

Snake Eyes saw the defeat in Sarah's pose. She had resigned to the fact that he might take Sakura away from her. The thought hadn't crossed his mind until she said it. Why would I take her away? He wanted to say to her. He still had feelings for her, but he also had feelings for Scarlett. He was torn in two.

Expecting to see him still standing there Sarah looked up to see that Snake Eyes had turned and was going to the door. "Snake Eyes, I'm sorry."

'I already forgave you.'

When the door closed Sarah slumped to the floor and began crying. There was little she wanted to do right now than keep her daughter safe and mourn the loss of her friendship to Snake Eyes. There will never be any trust between us again. She fell into herself. Self-loathing was her weakness, and she had plenty of it at that point.

Sakura woke up with a stretch and a yawn. Expecting to see her mom lying beside her she turned around. There her mother was lying on the ground, crying. Knowing that there were only a few people her mother would open up to she got off the bed and took off out of the room.

Dr. Satou, being new to the Pit, didn't expect to see a little four year old blonde girl with pigtails and black ribbons in her hair running out of one hallway and turning down another. She lifted her lab coat and took off after the girl. She noticed Snake Eyes turning and the girl run into him. The girl was hard to understand but she managed to hear that the girl's mother was crying and she was trying to find someone she called grandfather.

Snake Eyes was surprised when Sakura ran into him. It was a shock that almost made him worried he was getting old. The girl had been running, yet she moved so silently he could have seriously hurt her. He heard her mention that Sarah was crying, at first that didn't surprise him, but the fact that Sakura saw it worried him. She even mentioned that she was trying to find her grandfather (when actually Snake Eyes knew that general Abernathy was in fact her great-uncle).

Scarlett, Ripcord, Tunnel Rat, Duke, and Roadblock had been leaving the training room when they heard Sakura yelling at the top of her lungs. Scarlett was the first to run off followed by the others. When they got to where Snake Eyes was they saw that the girl was pointing in the direction of her and her mother's quarters.

"So wait the Vulcan techie that we got is going ballistic?" Ripcord asked the other Joe's.

"My mother is not a Vulcan! She is a human being with human emotions just like the rest of you, but it's people like you that make her wish she didn't have any!" Sakura screamed while going up to Ripcord and glaring up at him. "And just because I'm four doesn't mean I'm not smart. I'm plenty smart enough to put you to shame!"

Snake Eyes moved beside Sakura and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He knew the action might not do a lot but he hoped it would calm the four year old down. This little girl was his daughter and on some level he knew she suspected the truth. He watched her face from the side and knew she was calming down finally. She was like her aunt; if she got worked up little calmed her down. But he knew that she didn't have the darker half like Jane.

"Watashi no mama o tasuke, shite kudasaii." Sakura muttered. It had been the first time Snake Eyes heard her ask for anything in Japanese.

* * *

><p>i Watashi no mama o tasuke, shite kudasai: Help my mommy, please.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: How did the little girl know japanese? that's my little secret. also anyone think that Ripcord calling Sarah a vulcan was funny? my co-writer doesnt even know i threw that into the monkey barrel. r&r please, criticism is loved, flaming is not. it just makes me angry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 7

The Joe's looked at each other confused. "What did she just say Snake Eyes?" Duke asked.

Snake Eyes didn't want to answer him; instead he picked his daughter up and started to walk towards Sarah's quarters.

Worrying about her friend, Scarlett followed motioning for Dr. Satou to join them. "Just in case she needs medical attention ma'am."

Dr. Satou followed the three people to the quarters of the young girl's mother. Once inside she watched patiently as the young girl climbed out of Snake Eye's arms and over to her mother.

"Mommy, come on, I brought people who could help." Sakura whispered while nudging her mother a little.

Sarah, not wanting to see anyone, groaned and rolled onto her stomach so she didn't have to face any of them. A firm, gentle hand rested between her shoulder blades and she knew that Sakura had brought Snake Eyes. The last person she wanted to see at that point in time and her daughter had brought him right to her. "Please go away."

Feeling the need to reach out to her friend, Scarlett put a hand on Sarah's back and sat beside her. "Sarah, what's the matter?"

"Please, get Sakura out…I don't want her to hear this."

Dr. Satou grabbed hold of the little girl's hand without thinking and took her out. "Want to see what I do little one?"

"Sure, I guess." The girl looked at the ground sadly.

…

Scarlett watched as Sarah sat up. Her cheeks were stained with dry tears, eyes red from crying. Even her breathing was ragged and harsh.

"It's your fault." Sarah couldn't help what she said.

Snake Eyes closed his eyes behind his visor. He didn't want Sarah to start a fight with Scarlett and then have to separate them.

"How is all this my fault?"

Sarah didn't know how to answer her. She rubbed her cheeks with her shirt sleeve and calmly looked Scarlett in the eyes. "You wanted to know who Sakura's father is. I'll tell you. He fell in love with you, he spent hours with you and you turn around and start dating Duke."

Scarlett looked up at Snake Eyes. She was stunned beyond words. Sarah had so much anger it was just pouring off her like a fountain. "Sarah, I—" Then it dawned on her. The riddle Sarah had said, "Snake Eyes, he's Sakura's father?"

Snake Eyes flinched and pulled Scarlett to her feet, incase Sarah got the nerve to hit her.

"Yes, it took you all this time to finally figure it out." Sarah got to her feet and walked towards the wall. Her fingers gently touched it and she pulled a piece of paper off of it. The back had been painted so that it matched the color of the wall. "I hated you, envied you, and to some extent wished you were dead. Yet, I can't stay angry at either of you." She turned around and held the paper out to both of them.

Snake Eyes was hesitant to look at the paper. He knew that it was a letter she had written to him.

Scarlett took what was in her hands and found that it was a page protector with two letters in them.

"I'm thinking about taking Sakura and going to a safe house, so we are out of the way."

Snake Eyes thought about her being in a Safe House, she would go insane with boredom. He also worried that 'Don't, stay here.'

Scarlett let out a sigh and then handed one of the letters, the one addressed to Snake Eyes, to him. "Sarah, do what you think will protect Sakura, but don't take it out on us. I'm sorry for what you think I did. I'm so sorry."

Unsure of what to do, Sarah felt like crying again. She didn't want to leave. She loved it here, the work was good and the people were decent enough to care about her.

Seeing that Sarah was being indecisive, Snake Eyes thought only one thing that would stop Sarah. 'Don't take my daughter away from me.'

Sarah knew that Snake Eyes was trying to get her to stay with them. And his request worked. "All right, I'll stay."

* * *

><p>AN: Almost caught up with Demon Rose...and Amethyst Stone is ahead of Demon now...so great. r&r please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose. Oh and I forgot that Dr. Aaliyah Satou is a character that belongs to Namiko Ai, she and I go way back.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 8

Sarah had found out something while working. The newest base that Cobra was at was run by a new head of security. Sarah thought it was Henderson so she alerted the Joe's. She also found out that the experimentation Jane and the others had gone through was just a simple DNA test, but she wasn't sure if that was true or not. It was nearly impossible to tell.

On occasion she noticed Snake Eyes wandering around, watching her closely, while letting Sakura (now nicknamed Sukoshi kage i) tag along. It was almost cute the way that daughter of hers would follow Snake Eyes around and she didn't even know yet. At least, Sarah hoped she didn't know. Snake Eyes motioned to Tunnel Rat and Dr. Satou to take care of Sakura for a moment. He ran off to see the General as he walked into the room.

Sarah had been watching over the top of her computer and she noticed that Sakura took off when she heard that her aunt had finally arrived at the Motor Pool. Oh no, Sarah thought as she got to her feet and took off after Sakura. Don't do it, don't run her over.

But it was too late; Sakura had tackled her aunt-who was already on the ground-onto an officer who she had been talking to.

"Ja-Ja," the little girl squealed again. Jane groaned then glanced at Flint.

"I'm so sorry officer!" Sarah exclaimed as she ran towards them. "I thought I could keep little Sakura from running off again."

Flint chuckled then helped Jane to her feet, the girl still clinging to her back.

"Sakura," Jane said in a low playful rumble before tickling the underside of the girl's bare feet. The girl let out several squeal like laughs before falling into silent laughter. "You little thing, you've grown!"

"I'm four now!" Sakura said while hopping off Jane's back. She walked in front of Jane and held up four fingers.

"Of course you are!" Jane said before bending down and picking her up in a bear hug. "I missed you osanago sakuraii." Jane felt a choke like feeling in her throat then forced it down. She wanted a child of her own but knew that in her line of work it was the worst idea for anyone to have.

"Jane, I hardly recognized you!" Sarah said. It was true she hadn't seen her sister in a couple of years and her hair had become a shade lighter.

"I figured you wouldn't Sarah." Jane got up and hugged her sister. She glanced over at Flint again then bit her lip. "Sarah this is Lt. Faireborn, also known as Flint."

Sarah walked up to the man and held out her hand to him. Flint shook and then noticed the little girl doing the same motion. But there was a slight odd feeling around the girl. She looked like her mother but seemed to have a slight oriental look to her. Flint shook the girl's hand then looked at Jane for some form of approval, but she wasn't looking at him anymore, she was looking at something coming towards them from the doorway.

Tunnel Rat hated that the team had made him baby sit the kid since Sarah was supposed to be working. Ever since they found out how much trouble the girl was, they had been taking turns. Only Snake Eyes seemed to get the girl to calm down though. Sarah, being mother, was also able to control the girl but she was again supposed to be working. When he saw Sarah Rose standing with Flint, Jane and the girl he let out a slight sigh. She was at least safe, but what if Snake Eyes or Scarlett found out he left the girl alone, he would never hear the end of it. He continued walking. He Dr. Satou had been following him.

When Sarah heard Jane say "Oh" she looked at the two who had followed her. Seemed that they needed a stern talking to about keeping a child under close watch; especially one like Sakura.

* * *

><p>i Sukoshi kage: Little Shadow<p>

ii Little Child Cherry Blossom: that is a translation from an online sight.

* * *

><p>AN: Now we are one with the force! r&r please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose. Oh and I forgot that Dr. Aaliyah Satou is a character that belongs to Namiko Ai, she and I go way back.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 9

Snake Eyes approached Sarah not long after they all had returned from a mission. He wanted to know what she thought about Jane. Something wasn't quite right about the girl he had trained. She was calmer but not showing any emotion at all anymore. Almost like Sarah did when she was around most of the others. She had started to finally open up now that Sakura had basically blown up at Ripcord a few days before.

Sarah was busy trying to go through her filing system at that moment. Nothing was in order after the computer had gotten a virus making her get a new one. That was just typical, she always seemed to get a virus doing the most mundane thing (this time it was listening to her sister's music online) but not when she was hacking into another server. Grumpily Sarah finally punched in a few more keystrokes and then shoved herself away from her desk only to have her chair run into something. A pair of hands settled on her shoulders and she looked up sheepishly to see Snake Eyes above her. "Oh hello?" She was worried that he might have been angry at her for things that had happened earlier. Scarlett sure was.

'I need your help with something.'

Sarah raised an eyebrow then swiveled her chair around so she wasn't looking backwards and up at him, just up. "What can I help you with?"

She heard him take a breath. Almost hesitant, that wasn't like him. 'Something isn't right with your sister."

Closing her eyes, Sarah felt her heart stop. "So you noticed too huh?"

'Yes,'

"What do you want to do about it?"

'Go find and bring Jana.'

"That means talking to Abernathy…and he's in a bad mood today."

…

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" General Abernathy exclaimed. "There is no way I am letting that traitor into the Pit just so you two can prove that there is something wrong with my niece!"

Sarah flinched a little then stood up. "Uncle, you and I both know that Jane isn't acting right."

"Maybe she's actually grown up."

Puffing her chest out, Sarah about yelled back at him: "Clayton Abernathy, that is not my sister and I am personally requesting that you give Snake Eyes and myself permission to bring her best friend her to prove it."

Snake Eyes had never seen Sarah like that. Even when they broke off their relationship, she had never been angry. Sad, surely she had been sad, but not angry. The only time he had seen her close to this stage of anger was when he tried to hide his injuries from her.

Through clenched teeth Abernathy said: "Fine, but the official story is that we have recruited her as a consultant. She's still not on my 'good to work with' listing all right?"

Sarah smiled and leaned over the desk to hug her uncle. "Watch after Sakura for me?"

"All right, but don't be surprised if she's bouncing off the walls when you come back."

Nothing could be worse than Sakura bouncing off the walls. Sarah shivered at the thought of her ticking off all the military officers because her 'grandfather' gave her lots of sugar and caffeine. "That's fine; just know your men will kill you."

Grinning Abernathy asked: "Why on Sam Hill would they kill their superior officer?"

Snake Eyes gently motioned that they needed to get going if they were to find Jana before it was too late.

"All right, I will see you and Sakura when we get back ok?" Sarah leaned over the table again but this time she kissed her uncle's cheek. "Don't let Sakura into the bombs though…or anything that goes boom."

The General shivered at the joke, wondering if maybe the girl was far more dangerous than she or Sarah let on to be.

…

Sarah noticed Scarlett watching her from the corner of her eye. Finally getting up the nerve she walked towards the older woman and held out a hand. "I'm sorry, look I want to take back all those things I said."

That was a shock towards Scarlett. She had worried that the woman wanted her dead. "It's fine Sarah…I understand." She pulled Sarah into her arms and rubbed her back like she had when they were both younger. It seemed, to Scarlett, like a life time ago when she had held Sarah like this. They had formed a sister like bond while Jane was busy.

Sarah debated about hugging Scarlett back but she noticed that Snake Eyes was looking at both of them. She wrapped her arms around Scarlett then pulled away enough to look the woman in the eyes. "Well, here goes nothing right? Oh, and make sure the General doesn't cause too much trouble with making Sakura hyper?"

Shaking her head, Scarlett felt like laughing. "Of course, I think I might teach her some hand to hand stuff so she works off the energy."

"Good luck!" they both said to each other as Sarah followed Snake Eyes to the Coyote.

Snake Eyes shook his head and rolled his eyes behind his visor. This was going to be interesting seeing how Jana reacted to them being there.

* * *

><p>AN: Not much else to Sarah is there? Hates fighting, hates being angry and cannot stand betrayal...much like Jane huh? well except fighting and being angry. r&r please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose. Oh and I forgot that Dr. Aaliyah Satou is a character that belongs to Namiko Ai, she and I go way back.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 10

Sarah was fidgeting around, wanting to talk to Snake Eyes but knowing that he couldn't reply to her. She wanted to explain things better, wanted him to understand everything, fearing that he wasn't able to understand her. Why not just tell him to listen?

Because, came her reply to her inner voice. He might talk back, he usually did in the past when I wanted someone to listen to.

That might not be the case here, he might want an explanation.

"Snake Eyes, could you just listen to me…not reply, just listen?"

Snake Eyes had thought Sarah had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. He nodded his head.

"I didn't want to keep Sakura from you, but I thought you and Scarlett might have been-for lack of a better term-together already. Then I saw her and Duke, I felt so much more anger towards her that I couldn't hold it in. I was so angry with the world; with the-how did my sister say it to make it logical-with the Omnipotent God-Particle." i

His head jerked back at the 'Omnipotent God-Particle'. He had never heard of anything like that.

"I was wrong in being so angry with you both that I hurt us all."

Pulling to a stop light Snake Eyes glanced at Sarah to see her crying. He slowly reached over and, with his thumb, brushed her tears away. 'You might be a smart person, but sometimes you can be so silly.' He signed then paid attention to the lights again.

Sarah felt her breath leave her body slowly. The gentle touch was kind and caring, yet wanted her to be herself. "I guess you're right."

_Of course I'm right, I know you too well_. He thought then noticed Jinx sitting on a motorcycle waiting for them. Flint was there too. He pulled over and stopped and motioned to Sarah to follow him.

Getting out of the vehicle, Sarah surveyed their surroundings. Jinx had five men with her, dressed in black suits and sunglasses. She wore her usual outfit, which didn't really surprise Sarah that much.

"Sarah, that cannot be you," Jinx said while walking up to her and grabbing her forearm in their old handshake. "Anata wa furuidesu."ii

"Soshite anata wa mada wakaidesu.." _iii_ Sarah replied while glancing at the five men. "They're new…I take it you've taken your father's place in the Arashikage?"

"Of course, I have some people backing me up as well. And you, are you and Snake Eyes together again?" Jinx saw the sudden tension grow in Sarah's body language. It was a sore subject. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine Jinx, you're curious. I cannot deny you your innocence." Sarah said while waving a hand below her waist. That was how she told Jinx that there were some things that should be dropped. "Have you all found Storm Shadow and Jana?"

Jinx put her arm out to stop one of the men she had brought with her. "Yes, we did, but a few weeks ago she used the First Hidden Blade on one of the men."

"My brother, she nearly killed my brother."

'Not likely,' Snake Eyes interrupted. 'If it was just the first one and she was not going to use anymore, she was just stunning the enemy.'

"We are no enemy!"

"Do not insult my Sensei you insolent fool." Jinx and Sarah shouted together. They looked at each other and exchanged a slight grin.

"You two are scary when together you know that right?"

"Of course Brother." Sarah said while clapping Flint on the shoulder. "I however, don't fight. I see no point in it, but yelling is always fun."

Snake Eyes shook his head wondering what was going to happen if Jinx and she spent even more time together than they had in the past. Last time they about burnt his dojo to the ground the first time. Finally getting everyone back on topic: 'Where are they?'

"just up that hill, we saw a Cobra vehicle go there one day. Then we watched as Storm Shadow and Jana brought out the unconscious operative and put him back in the vehicle. He drove away and they have been there ever since."

"No point not trying eh?" Sarah asked while following Snake Eyes back to the Coyote.

'No sense coming here without Jana.' He corrected her.

"you're not thinking about knocking them both out and kidnapping her are you?"

'No, she might need rescuing.'

"No, she wouldn't and we both know that. Jana's skill surpasses Storm Shadow's, you told me yourself!"

'But there might be something that we don't know about.'

* * *

><p>i God-Particle: This is a reference to a Dan Brown Novel, yes I have read those. The god-particle is also known as anti-matter because without it, it is believed, there would be no universe (Get it, the Big Bang?).<p>

ii Anata wa furuidesu: You're old

iii Soshite anata wa mada wakaidesu.: And you are still young.

* * *

><p>AN: Eeek...Jinx and Sarah what could happen if they actually both started fighting? WEll there is a backstory i am going to write about Snake Eyes' Dojo. r&r please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose. Oh and I forgot that Dr. Aaliyah Satou is a character that belongs to Namiko Ai, she and I go way back.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 11

Sarah hated the plan Snake Eyes had made before they stopped the Coyote with a screeching halt. She kept giving him glares to try and get her point across but nothing worked. Thinking bitterly as she got out of the vehicle_: How is it he can glare and everyone stops? I hate it when he is stubborn!_ Her feet fell silently on the stone steps and she made it to the front door while Snake Eyes walked around the back. How typical, why couldn't she walk around back and he knock on the door of the white scary ninja's home? Her hand extended she started to knock when the door was yanked open and Sarah found herself at sword point. "Uh…hello. I'm new around here and I was going to say that my ex-boyfriend is running around back to break in and rescue Jana. Oh, and he's wearing all black and a visor."

Storm Shadow didn't understand a word the girl was saying, at first then he realized that she was talking about Snake Eyes. However, the ex-boyfriend part startled him a little. Snake Eyes would date someone? He thought then took off through the house to find Amethyst.

Sarah felt like rolling her eyes at the man. He was obviously either dull, or was thinking she was crazy. He had left the front door open. Raising her foot to step inside she thought about this being her only chance to save Jane, if the woman back at the Pit wasn't Jane. She could hear voices inside.

…

"Zhǔi," Amethyst whispered while dropping the weapon.

Snake Eyes pulled a hand up to greet her when he saw Storm Shadow run into the room.

Amethyst heard Storm Shadow's footsteps and stood between the two ninja's. "Wait, before you start killing each other I want to know something."

Storm Shadow's lip curled up in a snarl but he lowered his weapon all the same.

Snake Eyes tilted his head to one side. Storm Shadow had never done anything like that before. Shrugging the feeling off; he looked to Amethyst, one of his former pupils.

"Why did you come Snake Eyes?"

'Two reasons,' He started. 'The first was to rescue you, the second…there's something wrong with Jane.'

Amethyst didn't understand. What could have been wrong with Jane? "One, I don't need rescuing…I just need to see my father. Two, what could ever be wrong with Jane? She's the perfect soldier, no flaw to her."

Anger caught Snake Eyes off guard. She had never been one for anger. 'Not true and you know that.'

"No, she's got her flaws…but she hides them so well."

'Stop it Jana. We all need your help.'

"We?" Storm Shadow asked while putting a hand protectively on Amethyst's shoulder. "Who is we? Your team?"

'Yes,'

Storm Shadow laughed. They need her help with her former teammate? That's pathetic.

"What's wrong with her?" Amethyst asked again, this time impatient enough that she picked the bokken up again.

'She isn't acting right, something is different.'

"Different how?"

'Come with and see for yourself.'

Amethyst walked over to the wall where Storm Shadow had picked up the bokken and placed it back. "All right, but Storm Shadow is coming with me."

'That's fine.'

Not able to control himself at that point Storm Shadow yelled: "WHAT?"

"You heard me Tóngkǒng, get your but into gear."

"As you command Sensei." Storm Shadow bowed to Amethyst, not happily, and went to change out of his practice gear.

'Sensei?' Snake Eyes questioned.

"It's a long, complicated story Snake. A very long story." Amethyst didn't move as her body quivered at the thought of seeing Jane again.

'You should tell me sometime.'

"I will old friend, but right now take me to Jane…at least once he's done being slow."

Snake Eyes motioned to the front door and Amethyst looked at the woman in the door way.

"Sarah? I…it's good to see you again." Tears threatened the Chinese woman's eyes as she ran forward and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, you have no idea how good it is."

"Jana, you have no clue how happy I am that you're actually helping us. I don't think its Jane that's back at the Pit. She's off."

"All right, I understand." Jana looked at Storm Shadow as he made his way down the stairs and looked at the two of them. "This is Jane's younger sister Sarah. She's a good friend of mine…I suggest you don't hurt her."

"Of course," Storm Shadow said while bowing his head slightly.

Sarah looped an arm through Jana's and walked with her to the Coyote. "It's like we're getting the band back together!"

"That's precisely what I am going to be doing. This will prove to everyone whether or not Jane is who she says she is."

* * *

><p>i Zhǔ: Master. Jana calls him this because of the training he had given her. Although afterwards she no longer calls him that.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Now Amethyst Stone and Logical Listener are interwoven, it's going to be FUN! r&r please.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose. Song is the Firefly Theme Song.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 12

The trip back to the pit had been silent, but the few hours that they had spent trying to plan something had been agonizing for Sarah. Each time someone suggested something she heard someone else say no. "Why don't we put on a show? Say that Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes had been part of the band, which everyone knows is not true, and then make 'Jane' sing with us." Sarah finally suggested while poking her sleeping daughter's forehead. She had been crying ever since 'Jane' almost pulled a gun on her. Now Flint and some of the others were in on this.

"That's fine, but it has to be a song that wasn't recorded." Jana countered.

"Great, I think almost every single one was."

The two Arashikage ninja's looked at each other. They were going to make them play make believe band?

"Excuse me, but you're kidding. If this is going to be pulled off soon—"

Jana hit Storm Shadow upside the head. "Speaking out of turn again."

Storm Shadow grumbled then looked at Sarah. "Is she always like this?"

"Normally, not really." Sarah calmly ran a hand through Sakura's soft blonde hair and looked cautiously at Snake Eyes, he was just as worried about the girl as she was. "We can always play the actual music in the background and leave the lyrics out. I know there is this one song that she had recorded specially for me after…after some stuff. It was never released but it was performed at concerts."

Snake Eyes noticed the hesitation in her words and looked at her with worry.

"What's the song?"

"Returner, and there's a song that I recorded as well."

"Silent Movie, all right those two it is…let's hope that Returner is the one that catches her up."

"Then it's settled?" Storm Shadow asked while getting ready to catch Jana's wrist. As if on cue Jana raised to smack him upside the head and he grabbed her wrist. "That's enough, I'm not a child."

"Good boy." She chuckled at his angered look.

"Guess we should start…I would say start practicing but I want to put this Sukoshi kage to bed." Sarah started to get up when Snake Eyes grabbed the girl and then helped Sarah up. "Ok, you're really starting to unnerve me there Mr. I'm a Ninja."

"What is with you two and insulting Ninja's?" Storm Shadow asked as he stood up and looked between both women.

"They hunted my family down." Jana responded as Sarah said: "I dated one," while pointing at Snake Eyes.

Storm Shadow restrained himself from giving into his frustration and walked away. "if we're going to do this right, Jana you better start at least teaching Snake Eyes and myself to fake playing these infernal things."

"Yes sir," Jana sneered.

Sarah took Sakura from Snake Eyes and walked towards her quarters. She was surprised that Sakura was still asleep for so long. And all the times that she had been picked up, as a baby that was the first thing that would cause a crying fit, being picked up or put down. Then there was the walking around the bedroom while she was asleep. Sarah had a whole box of letters and journals she had written just in case Snake Eyes found out and was curious, or in case she herself died and Snake Eyes was given custody of the girl. It had explained all that had happened. It explained each day in detail, from the time she woke up to the time that she fell asleep with Sakura.

Being a single mother had been hard enough, but being a single mother who had not told the father about the baby was harder. She didn't want Snake Eyes to feel obligated to marry her just because of the baby. She wanted him to love her, not be obligated. That's mostly why she hadn't told him. Now she was afraid he would try to be obligated.

Her hand's struggled to open the door and she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around and expected to see Snake Eyes but she was looking at Duke "Oh, hello Duke. How can I help you?"

"Actually, I noticed you were struggling with your door. Let me help you."

Sarah stood aside and let Duke open the door. She walked inside and then smiled back at him. "There's something else isn't there?"

"I wanted to know something. There for a while, Scarlett was angry with you and I was wondering…"

"It had to do with some of the history that we put up with. I might explain it sometime but not right now…I've got a little one to tuck in."

Duke saluted her and walked away.

Sarah kicked the door shut as gently as possible then put Sakura on the bed. The girl stretched a little then curled up as soon as her arms found Mr. Teddy. "Sleep little one."

Sarah started humming and slowly felt the lyrics flow through her.

So take my love, take my land  
>Take me where I cannot stand<br>I don't care, I'm still free  
>You can't take the sky from me<br>Take me out into the black  
>Tell 'em I ain't comin' back<br>Burn the land and boil the sea  
>You can't take the sky from me<br>You can't take the sky from me

* * *

><p>AN: Now for the next chapter, some heart felt fluff. r&r please


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Boy Scout", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose. Song is the Firefly Theme Song.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 13

Sarah was about done tucking the sleeping form of her daughter in when her door was pushed open and Snake Eyes motioned for her to come with him. Sarah closed her eyes and let the breath she held in go. What could it be now?

"Can't it wait until she's awake?"

'Jana's took off without her guard.' Snake Eyes responded while grabbing Sarah and pulling her to her feet. 'I'll stay with her, you go after Jana.'

Sarah nodded her head and took off after Jana. She didn't know where to find her until she saw several green-shirts running towards the medical wing. Mr. Ling, she's gone to see her father. Sarah realized then took off until she was ahead of the green-shirts. That was one of the benefits Sarah had, she was thinner and had longer legs than most of them. Not to mention they were carrying weapons and she was weaponless. Even Dr. Satou was ahead of the green-shirts.

She got into the area they kept Mr. Ling and saw Amethyst's head lying on her father's chest. "Jana, what…" _Oh no…he's gone_. Sarah put a hand over her mouth as a choked noise came out of her throat. Storm Shadow glanced back at her. He looked at Jana and then closed his eyes. He feels something for her, by the Universe, he actually loves her!

Dr. Satou walked over and gently touched Jana's shoulder. "Miss Ling, what would you like done to his remains?"

"Cremate them please…then give me the ashes. There's something I have to do."

Sarah noticed that Jana struggled to pull away from her father but as she finally rose Jana turned to her and forced a smile.

"Thank you Sarah, I wouldn't have thought you would come."

"Snake Eyes came and got me, said you ran off without your guard. I figured something was up."

"I knew that would happen." Jana shook her head and followed the green shirts back to her and Storm Shadow's room.

Sarah walked slowly back to her quarters. Once there she closed the door and slid to the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face to hide the tears and pain. It felt like hours had passed, but it was actually only a few seconds, before Snake Eyes sat beside her and pulled her against his chest. Sobbing escaped her lips and she barely had the strength to wrap her arms around him. "He's gone…Mr. Ling's dead. I just stood there."

Snake Eyes would have signed to her but he knew she needed someone to listen at that point. _She puts up walls of intelligence and logic_, he reminded himself. _She puts those walls to keep people from hurting her and sometimes she gets lost under the surface of her façade_.

"I didn't offer any words of comfort, I couldn't."

Rubbing her back in circles Snake Eyes was reminded of a younger girl who had just graduated from high school and her sister had ignored her.

_A fifteen year old Sarah was hitting the punching bag as hard as she could. She wasn't physically strong but her anger was stronger. "Everyone thinks that they can ignore me! My uncle, my sister, all my family!" she did a successful roundhouse kick and began punching again. "No one went to the graduation!"_

_Snake Eyes didn't know if he should walk up to her and stop her, let her know he had been there but was called away for something important or not. He slowly walked to the other side of the punching bag to hold it still for her. She didn't seem to notice him at all._

"_And yet here I am, dressed in my best clothes, thinking that my sister's teacher would at least be here to listen to me!" She tried to do another roundhouse but fell backwards. _

_Snake Eyes' arm shot out and grabbed her shirt to keep her from falling. He got her back on her feet and put one finger up to make her stop talking. 'I went to your graduation ceremony. But I was called to do. Don't worry, I won't die. But seriously, don't do that again. You keep getting hurt and I keep thinking your uncle is going to kill me!'_

_Sarah winced but hugged him and felt tears rolling down her face. "They didn't go to my graduation. My uncle and my sister! Why didn't they go?"_

'_Things come up Ritorufu~yūrī, _i_ things happen that cannot be helped. But I promise, I will have enough time off to spend a few weeks with you, ok?'_

_Sarah nodded her head innocently._

Snake Eyes mouthed the nickname then looked down at Sarah in his arms. He had caused her enough pain to last a life time, now he wanted to make it right with her.

Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Is mommy ok?" She asked while sitting up on the bed.

'She's going to be fine Little shadow.' He debated about how to tell the girl what had just transpired. 'Just a little tired.'

Sarah didn't look up, she didn't want to. The comfort he was radiating was enough for her at that moment. Suddenly a pair of small arms wrapped around her and she felt a smile forming on her lips. Her daughter, the empathic little child who thought hugs could melt even the coldest of hearts. Sarah pulled her under her arm and held her daughter like she was a baby again. "I'm never going to let you go Sakura…never, you hear me?"

"Yes mommy, I hear you. Did something sad happen at work today?"

"Yes Sakura, Jana's dad just died."

"Oh, I make a get well present for her tomorrow."

"You do that Sakura." Sarah wanted to stay like this forever. Let Sakura be with her father, and be held by them both.

* * *

><p>i Ritorufu~yūrī: Little Fury<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I'm trying to crank out the next few chapters because this weekend i'll be in too much pain to really write. I'm getting my first tat tomorrow evening. any ways r&r!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe nor any of the characters except my own Oc's of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, or Sakura Rose. Song is the Silent Movie by Natasha Bedingfield.

Synapse: Sarah, Jane's little sister of 25 years of age, has sought out safety with the Joe's at the Pit. But there's one small four year old problem, she's the only family her daughter has left alive except Abernathy and Jane. And she's expected to work in Intelligence, what's a girl to do? Snake EyesxOc.

The Logical Listener

G. I. Joe: Renegades

Chapter 14

The last song, it was going through Sarah's mind as she glanced at Snake Eyes. It had been a song she had written for about him a long time ago. Back when she found out his feelings for Scarlett. The song was painful for her but she knew it had to be done. Jane would have sung with her on the chorus, but Jane didn't help her write it. If this wasn't Jane next to her, the woman was going to run off.

Viper shivered, visibly shivered. They had sucked her into a trap. And she was going to die now…this was the one thing she was afraid of.

'Maybe she is Jane, and she's just having a bad day?' Snake Eyes suggested while looking at Sarah.

'No, it's not that.' Sarah responded. 'Maybe the imposter went to a concert.'

Sarah calmly picked up her guitar which lay on the ground and glanced calmly at Snake Eyes.

_We're in a picture black and white  
>Who took the light out of my life<br>When you, gave in  
>We're playing out of different roles<br>We should be wanting the same goals  
>Listening, forgiving<em>

Oh, why can't we communicate  
>When the main feature is just beginning<br>In the silent movie there's no talking  
>You're just an actor<br>So break into my story  
>Take it over<br>Paint me with color

Sarah made eye contact with Snake Eyes and didn't waver as her voice continued.

Everybody's speaking, but you don't know what they're saying  
>You're just guessing meanings<br>Interpreting emotion through a window that is broken  
>We're just testing feelings<p>

Viper clenched her jaw and let the microphone in her hands drop to the ground. She took off and started to push her way through the crowd. The music in the background stopped and she found herself in handcuffs. She looked up into the hurt eyes of Flint. "So you all finally guessed it. Took you idiots long enough."

"Take her to a holding cell." The General ordered while looking away. He seemed disgusted that he hadn't noticed the truth of the situation.

Sarah finished the song then let go of the microphone stand. Within seconds of the song ending her daughter jumped onto the stage and held her arms out in a gesture of 'up'. She picked Sakura up and rested her on her hip. The officers were more occupied with getting Viper to their holding cells.

'We need to talk.' Snake Eyes signed to her as he got off stage.

Sarah nodded her head and followed him back to her quarters. "What is it?"

Snake Eyes pointed at Sakura.

The little girl looked between both adults confused. They were talking about her and now she was going to get angry.

Shivering Sarah said: "I haven't told her…There really hasn't been much opportunity. We've been busy trying to prove that that thing wasn't Jane and now we have to get out there to find her. It's not like there's a time to say 'Hey sweetie, Snake Eyes is your daddy'." Sarah's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her free hand. _Gosh, me and my big mouth. That's what always got me in trouble growing up, now I'm going to have an upset four year old screaming in my ear_. She mentally beat herself over the head.

Sakura forced herself out of her mother's arms. Tilting her head in the same way that Snake Eyes did Sakura finally said: "Mommy, I think I already knew."

If her eyes could widen more they would have. Sarah knelt down in front of Sakura. "You knew, yet you neither said nor asked anything?"

"Well…as you said there wasn't much opportunity." Sakura looked up at her mom innocently. She glanced at Snake Eyes with the same look and he shook his head disapprovingly.

'You should have said something Sakura.' He signed.

Laughed until tears were streaming down her face Sakura finally said: "I know but…well it was just too funny watching you two danced around the topic…and each other."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something to her daughter then looked at Snake Eyes sternly. "She gets that from you. It's all you." She got up, picked Sakura up then held her out to Snake Eyes. "Take her, I'm going to go start looking for Jane."

Snake Eyes looked at his daughter then rolled his eyes. He knew that the girl couldn't see the action, but he hoped that she knew she was in trouble. "Does that mean I have to start actually doing what you tell me to?" She asked innocently.

'Yes,'

"Aww man…no fair." She pouted her lip as he put her back down on the ground. "I'm going to bed now."

Irregular sleeping, almost too smart for her age, and now a practical jokester, what else is there to Sakura? Snake Eyes wondered before walking her to her and her mother's quarters.

* * *

><p>AN: That's enough for a while...it should keep things interesting. There is fluff...it is my specialty afterall. Maybe Sarah and Snake Eyes will get back together. i'm not going to be posting for a while, oh the pain of tattoo's. r&r please


	15. Author's Notice

Author's Notice

As you might have noticed the name of the stories have changed. That is because I am going to do something a little different than normal, at least for me that is. The first season (this is what I am going to be referring to for these stories) is called Citizen Soldiers. The second season is going to be called Redemption. Both season's titles are based off of songs that I have heard; Citizen Soldier by Three Doors Down and Redemption by Gackt.

I do not know what Namiko Ai is going to do for her story. I don't know if she's going to split her story up in seasons like mine or not. That is up to her, and Namiko if you're reading this…don't be angry.

Readers, keep your minds and hearts open. Things are really going to get annoying from here on out. I don't have any more plot bunnies! Also, keep those little finger's moving for the reviews, they might tease a plot bunny to life! :P

It has also been brought to my attention that a few of my A/N had a message put into it that might have discouraged reviews and readers. When I said "Don't like, don't read" I meant if you're going to flame my story and say that "it sucks, it's stupid, you should stop before you kill yourself you're that stupid," and etc. you should not be reading. I would like criticism, however I will state again that I have for "The Demon Rose" about twenty two chapters, total, written. That roughly means five more to post, and then I can actually start doing something in order to fix my habits.

Also, for my readers, I am going to start posting for "The Demon Rose" again. I'm tired of it just sitting there. Trust me I go insane when I'm stuck in one spot for too long. I will still be working on "The Logical Listener" as it is between Chapters 17 and 18 of "The Demon Rose". As soon as the tales collide I will possibly put "The Logical Listener" on hiatus or Back Burner File Status. The same goes for "The Amethyst Stone".

To those few who thought I was insulting them by saying "Don't like, don't read" I am deeply sorry. Please accept my most humble of apologies.

To the girl whose pin name means Dignity, _Karama9_, thank you from the bottom of my cold heart.

Sincerely

Samantha Jane West-Croft


End file.
